True or False
by overthemoonandstars
Summary: In an attempt to make their crushes jealous, Percy and Annabeth start dating. Amid all the drama and problems that happen aside from their scheme, they start to fall for... each other. (AU.)
1. Chapter 1: An Idea

**This will be my first in-progress work on fanfiction, probably the first of many. I'm stoked.**

**Enjoy the pilot!**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns the characters, I own this particular story.**

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

We started out as friends.

Percy moved to our small town in Long Island from Manhattan in the seventh grade, and he immediately joined our group-Me, Luke, Thalia, and Grover stuck together, but we were good friends with a lot of other kids, too.

I always had a huge crush on Luke. It was pretty obvious until I was thirteen and learned to control it a bit more, and I think everyone except for Percy was fooled.

Percy...well, as much as I liked the other kids, he was my best friend.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought he was cute and I had a small crush on him, but for the most part, my mind was dominated by Luke.

And Percy and Rachel, a girl I didn't know very well, always seemed to have something brewing between them. We learned to be comfortable talking to each other about our separate crushes. Nothing happened between us.

Until senior year.

**_Percy_**

Yeah, I moved when I was twelve. Mom wanted to get away from her ex husband.

He wasn't my father. He died on a shipwreck off the coast of Greece. I never knew him.

But back to the real story, right? Annabeth and I were best friends, and I always thought she was pretty but never thought we had a real chance. Plus, she always seemed to be crushing on Luke and I could never tell how she felt about me.

Senior year was when things got really complicated.

So the idea was that we would start fake-dating. You know, to make our crushes jealous.

I liked Rachel, she liked Luke. We were hoping we'd be able to understand how they felt about us and finally get up the courage to make a move. But, as always, things didn't go exactly to plan.

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

The class was terrible.

Aside from the students learning nothing, the teacher had a way of making the most amazing facts and stories boring and drab.

Even though it was cramped and hot and stuffy and the beige walls added to the overall _blah_-ness of it all, it did have one silver lining-she shared the class with Percy. They made a habit of passing notes to one another, and it made everything a lot more bearable.

She scribbled a response to his note and passed it to the person behind her, who then passed it to the person next to her, and so on until the note made its way to the back corner of the room to Percy.

She glanced behind her to make sure the note got to him, then swiftly looked back to the teacher, whose eyes were on the report on his desk as he droned on.

" , m-"

The girl behind her tossed the note onto Annabeth's desk. Not bothering to be discreet, she opened the note and read the conversation inside.

_A: How'd it go with Rachel?_

_P: I haven't exactly asked her yet._

_A: Come on. Man up._

_P: I will once you do._

_A: I think it's a hopeless cause for me. It's a different story for you, though. Rachel likes you._

_P: I have no idea if she does or doesn't, and it's not like I'm just going to waltz up to her and ask. I like our friendship the way it is, and I don't want to be awkward.._

_A: You're pretty awkward already. That aside, you should date someone else. Get her jealous._

_P: Somehow I get the sense that that won't work._

_A: Why not?_

_P: She's just so easygoing. I don't think it'll do anything. Luke's pretty territorial, though. I think it'd work for you._

_A: Yeah, I'll just ask a guy to fake date me and he'll happily- No, seaweed brain. Most guys don't like me. And Rachel definitely gets stoked about the important things. She's always going to protest rallies and stuff._

_P: I like you._

_A: Sure, as a friend. But listen to my idea. Half the girls in our school are obviously in love with you. Just date one a few times, make Rachel jealous, she tells you she likes you and doesn't want you to date that trash, and ta da, we have a perfect couple._

_P: I'm not going to do that. That's rude._

_A: Like they'd care. One date with you would make them unbelievably happy._

_P: I don't want to date-and-dump, you know? I am not a player._

_A: But to make Rachel jealous, you could be..._

_P: No._

_A: Then what? We need to make them jealous somehow. I have a plan and I'm not taking no for an answer._

He was scribbling back an answer when the bell rang. Everyone was up and out of their seats when the teacher finally looked up and said, "Oh, uh... Class dismissed."

Anabeth walked up to Percy, her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Coming?"

He shoved the last book into his backpack and stood up. "Yep."

"So?" she asked once they got out of the classroom. "What do you think?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as they turned a corner into the lunchroom. "Of your plan?"

She nodded eagerly. "Who should we make you fake date?"

He sighed as they entered the lunch line. "I don't want to do that, it's rude."

Annabeth grabbed a tray and started loading food onto her plate. "We've been over this. You don't need to tell them it's fake! Just ask them out them once or twice and then don't once Rachel professes her love."

He shook his head as he grabbed a third slice of pizza. (He'd made a deal with the cafeteria staff do get extra.) "What if it doesn't work? I don't want to go on a date with one of those creeps fawning over me. If I did this, I'd want to do it with a friend."

Annabeth surveyed the cafeteria as they payed for their food. "Katie?" she offered. He scrunched his face. "I barely know her."

"Clarisse?"

He gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "She'd beat me up if I asked. Besides, I think she's dating Chris now."

"And everyone else we know is taken."

She started to glumly walk over to the table most of their friends were at, but Percy moved his tray to one hand and grabbed her shoulder. "Wait a second. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What, I have to find someone to date but not you?"

She laughed as he looked at her expectantly. "What, you really think that I'm going to get a date? I'm not what most guys look for in a date."

She started to walk away, but Percy stopped her again and turned her to meet his eyes. "I think," he said seriously, "That you are awesome and funny and really, really smart, and if any guy does not like you and tells you so, I will beat him up and bury the body."

She laughed again and pulled him to the table. "Thanks, Perce. But I still think the fake date won't work for me."

He allowed her to walk him a few steps before stopping and saying, "Wait a second."

"What is it now?" I need to eat."

He turned her to face him again and said, "Let's date each other."

"What?"

"Let's date each other."

She turned away and started walking to the table.

"Hey!"

Stopping again, she replied, "_That_ would not work out. I'm not enough of an actress to fake date... _you_."

He looked slightly hurt, and she said, "No offense, I just..." she shrugged. "It'd be too awkward."

"No," he said, his eyes getting big with his idea, "It'd be perfect! Neither of us would feel bad about it, and both Rachel and Luke would realize what they've been missing and will start getting jealous."

"You sound like a lovesick girl from a TV show."

"You're rubbing off on me."

She studied him for a moment, before sighing in defeat and saying, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Yes!" he grabbed her around the waist with his free arm and started walking her toward the table. "This is gonna be awesome."

* * *

**_Percy_**

It didn't quite end up that way.

* * *

**It's the pilot, ergo not much has happened yet, so I'll upload the next chapter sometime before my usual upload day (Friday). Probably Monday.**

**The plot does get more interesting than this, I promise. I've planned events other than this whole dating thing, don't worry.**

**In other news, I hope everyone above the Equator had a great winter break. I cringe at the thought of going back to my peasant-infested school, but the break was fun.**

**And to the ones below: have a great summer.**

**Suggestions? Requests? Advice? Anything else? Please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Ah, here it comes. The onslaught of angry readers. I'm so exited.**

**...and extremely apologetic. What has it been? Five months since I last updated? It is utterly cruel of an author to leave readers waiting with no promise of fulfillment, and I really do feel terrible.**

**Now that school is ending and I can breathe and start writing again, my updates will come longer than this and more frequently.**

**With this (very short, sorry) chapter and AN, I would like to add a link **( 16730401-the-boleyn-series-lands-far-from-home-vol ume-1#.UZApe47R3zK)** to the prologue of a ****_really_**** amazing book that a friend of mine wrote. If you love fantasy, magic, and feels induced by lovable and wonderful characters, then read it. Also, please review/vote for it (you'll have to create an account, which takes five seconds) so that she can be published. (Her prospective publisher is seeing how the public likes her work.) That said, on to the long-awaited chapter 2!**

_**Percy**_

Percy's eyes shifted to the clock, then back to Annabeth. The clock. Annabeth.

He sighed dejectedly- would she ever look at him?

The clock.

Annabeth.

The clock-_fifteen more minutes of class_-and then, inevitably, back to Annabeth, who was-_finally_-glancing at him with a smile on her face.

Percy grinned in a flash and mouthed '_I don't have any paper_' before she whipped out a sheet and started passing it back through the rows of dutiful classmates.

He didn't bother to glance up at the teacher before reaching to grab it, as he knew that Dr. Boring would be glued to the whiteboard. Clicking his pen and scratching the sheet before he started writing, he snuck a glance at Annabeth again.

I know we kind of left off on our fake-dating thing yesterday. Fifteen minutes of a history lecture should be a great time to discuss our plans.

He folded the note and handed it to Katie, the girl in front of him, who sat slumped in her desk before she smiled at Percy and passed it on.

He got the response in another minute, and a conversation ensued.

_A: Sure. What do you have in mind? When should we start and how long should it last?_

_P: We need to act natural, for one thing. Let's start sitting next to each other at lunch and being touchy-feely for the next week or so. This is gonna be fun!_

_A: Ew. Do we have to?_

_P: It's not that repulsive. Sheesh. And if you want Luke to get jealous, then yes, we get to cuddle. :)_

_A: Fine. Bell's about to ring. See you at lunch._

As she had predicted, the bell rang a moment after Percy received the note. Annabeth hurried out of the class to get in line, but Percy lingered, taking his time to pack up before he joined her.


End file.
